customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Season 11 Photo Gallery Book (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's Season 11 Photo Gallery Book is a Barney book that was released in December 2007. It also has publicity photos for Season 11 of Barney & Friends '' with light blue background. Plot You're watching the eleventh season of Barney & Friends seen on PBS television in 2007. Everybody loves Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff, along with 20 children (Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra) in Season 11 with real photos in a photograph album! Characters *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Rachel *Laura *David *Ryan *Olivia *Tracy *Melanie *Amy *Megan *Eva *Nathan *Tyler *Victor *Sofia *Tori *Lily *Noah *Mei *Marcos *Myra * Mr. Copeland Photos with Light Blue Background Here are the publicity photos with light blue background appeared in every page of the book. Friends * '''The Cast': Meet Barney and his friends in Season 11 of Barney & Friends. * The Dinos: Meet Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff in Season 11. * The Children: Meet the 20 children (Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra) in Season 11. * Barney and the Children: Barney meeting the children (Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra) in Season 11. * Baby Bop, BJ and Riff: Meet BJ, Riff and Baby Bop in Season 11. * Rachel, David and Laura: Meet Barney's old friends, Rachel, Laura and David in Season 11. * New Friends: Meet Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra in Season 11. * Barney and Riff: Meet Barney and BJ and Baby Bop's cousin Riff in Season 11. * Mr. Copeland: Barney meets Mr. Copeland. * Friends are Special: Everybody's special in Season 11. So does Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra. Songs and Dances * Singing Songs: Sing with Barney, BJ, Riff, Baby Bop, Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra in Season 11. * Dancing: Megan loves to dance with Marcos and Laura and David love to dance too. Fun with Activities * Stories: Barney reads a story to BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra. * Sharing: Megan, Ryan and Marcos share together. * Imagination: Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Riff are imagining all the fun they have. * Playtime: Barney is playing with Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the children (Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra). * Exploring: Explore with Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Riff on an adventure! * Making Music: Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Riff are making music together. * Hugging: Barney giving hugs to Amy and Melanie. * Laughter: It's fun to laugh with Barney! * Food: Barney baked cookies for his friends, Baby Bop, BJ and the children (Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra). * Exercise: Get ready to exercise with Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Riff. On your mark...get set...start moving! * Creativity: Barney paints a picture of BJ and Riff. * Working Together: Working together by building a birdhouse with Barney and BJ. * Helping: Friends help with Barney by doing the chores. * Learning: Learn your letters, numbers, shapes and colors with Barney. Trivia * The 2004-2007 Barney costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes used in the book. * The 2007 BJ costume from "The Shrinking Blankey" and other Season 11 episodes used in the book. * The 2007 Baby Bop costume from "The Princess and the Frog" and other Season 11 epiosdes used in the book. * Riff is performed by Adam Brown in Season 11 is used in the book. * On every page of each book, the 20 children are wearing the same clothes in Season 11 episodes 14-26 and the U.K.: **Rachel wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Nature of Things". **David wears the same clothes in "Riff's Musical Zoo". **Laura wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Shrinking Blankey". **Ryan wears the same clothes in "What's Your Name?". **Olivia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Get Happy!". **Tracy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Riff's Musical Zoo". **Melanie wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Sleepless Sleepover". **Amy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". **Megan wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Chase". **Eva wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Trail Boss Barney". **Nathan wears the same clothes in "The Chase". **Tyler wears the same clothes in "Beethoven's Hear!". **Victor wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". **Sofia wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Magic Caboose". **Tori wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Litterbot". **Lily wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "Bop 'til You Drop". **Noah wears the same clothes in "The New Kid". **Mei wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". **Marcos wears the same clothes in "The Blame Game". **Myra wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". Category:Fake Barney Books